


The Day Kevin Magnussen Attempted Murder (and Fernando learned not everyone likes to be babied)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Kevin looks like a grumpy bunny, M/M, Multi, Team Bonding, Team as Family, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin is grumpy, Jenson is cheeky, Nando is the mother hen as always, and Stoffel&Carlos are just sneakily making out in the corner.AKA: the most perfect family ever





	The Day Kevin Magnussen Attempted Murder (and Fernando learned not everyone likes to be babied)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [McFamily Biannual Barbecue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975386) by [Anna_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana). 



> Inspired by Anna_banana McFamily bbq fic and some intersting conversations on whatsapp xD

Kevin huffed grumpily as he made his way over to Fernando’s driver room, for the monthly, and very important ‘Family Meeting.”. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve being dragged into his mess, but apparently, Fernando and Jenson had decided to practically adopt him, which meant lots of fussing and obligations. Jenson was always trying to straighten out Kevin’s hair and Fernando trying to hug him very, very often. 

He wasn’t the only one who suffered from this faith. Stoffel was there too, which, Kevin mused, had been quite inevitable. Contrary to Kevin, the Belgian seemed to like the attention, no matter how much he tried to complain about it. More than once, Kevin had caught Stoffel asleep cuddled against either Jenson or Nando, and no matter what Stoffel tried to tell him, you don’t ‘accidentally’ fall asleep in your teammate’s embrace once a week.

Kevin took a step back from the door when Jenson opened, the Brit immediately holding out his arms for a hug, Kevin muttered some Danish curse words and shuffled a little closer so he was within Jenson’s reach, but refused to hug back. He still had some sense of dignity, thank you very much.

Jenson didn’t even seem to notice and pulled him into the room, where Fernando was cooking something which smelt very fishy, making Kevin crinkle his nose up a little.

“Ah Kev, there you are! You’re late again!” Fernando said, accusingly waving a wooden spoon in his direction. Kevin peeked at Stoffel, who was standing next to the Spaniard and slowly sliding the knives further away from Nando.

“Yeah it’s because I don’t want to be here.” Kevin mumbled under his breath.

“Que?” Fernando said with a frown.

“Traffic.” Kevin quickly said with an angelic smile.

He was grateful for Jenson pulling him in direction of the couch; while Stoffel was still stuck in the kitchen with Nando, who was aggressively cutting up some carrots while Stoffel was stuck with onion duty.

“Are you sure we can eat whatever he’s cooking?” Kevin asked Jenson, offering a tiny smile when Jenson pressed a beer into his hand. Jenson shrugged.

“Carlos will be here with some pizzas soon, and is gonna use his innocence to convince Nando that he didn’t get the memo about the cooking tonight.” Jenson explained. Kevin snorted, ever so slightly amused.

Carlos did indeed come in moments after, a large stack of pizza balanced in his arms. Fernandi frowned a little.

“Why you bring food?” Fernando said with a pout. Carlos fluttered his eyelashes innocently, placing the pizzas on the counter and walking over to hug Nando, who grumpily returned the hug.

“Sorry Nano, but it’s from your favourite place?” Carlos tried, while Stoffel turned the stove off. Carlos even ducked down slightly to let Fernando fuss over his hair, Nando immediately tutting before pushing some wayward strands back in some sort of order.

“Fine, pizza it is.” Nando grumbled, moving over to look sort the pizzas. Carlos gave Stoffel a knowing smile before turning to Jenson, who gave the young Spaniard a thumbs up. 

Kevin rolled his eyes and scrolled through his contacts.

‘Can’t wait for this to be over.’ he send Marcus. 

‘Oh shut up, they’re your family (somehow) and you secretly love it there’ the Swede answered. Kevin huffed and only send a middle finger emoji in return. No matter how much he liked his ever-smiling counterpart, he could be a real ass sometimes

“Kevin, no phones.” Nando told him as he handed him a pizza box. Kevin rolled his eyes but tucked the phone back in his pocket as he took the pizza.

“Bet he was talking to Marcus.” Stoffel mused as he moved closer to Carlos, throwing his arm around the young Spaniard’s shoulder. Kevin rewarded him with a middle finger as well, a real one, not an emoji this time.

Kevin ate in silence after that, only humming or nodding when someone asked him a direct question. He was lucky Stoffel and Carlos seemed to be the target tonight, the two scooting close together as Fernando and Jenson interrogated them about what the hell had been going on between them. 

Kevin was slightly intrigued by it as well, but stayed sprawled on the couch opposite them, trying not to seem too interested, it wasn’t really his style after all.

Suddenly, Fernando headed over towards Kevin, who stopped eating mid slice and narrowed his eyes as Nando sat down next to him.

“What?” he grumbled. Fernando rolled his eyes.

“Stop being so grumpy.” he said. “You’ve got some tomato sauce on your cheek.” he added, grabbing a napkin, and wetting it with some spit. Kevin pulled a face and scooted away.

“Get that thing away from me.” he growled, wiping at his cheek with his sleeve.

“Is still there!” Nando said, moving closer again, the napkin nearing Kevin’s cheek. Kevin swatted his hand away and got up, quickly moving to the kitchen. He siged in exasperation when the stubborn Spaniard moved after him.

“Fuck off Nando!” Kevin said.

“Language! Jenson chastised from the couch. Fernando pouted at him.

“Kevin, come on! Is dirty!” he whined, taking a step towards him. Kevin grabbed the wooden spoon Nando had been waving around earlier, and held it in front of him as if it was a knife.

“I will fucking kill you if you dare wipe that on my face!” Kevin screeched when Nando came closer. Nando sighed.

“Is a spoon, Kevin.” He said. Kevin meanwhile took a step back, only to hit another figure. He turned his head slightly to see Jenson behind him, the taller Brit resting his hands on Kevin’s shoulders to keep him in place. Nando took Kevin’s distraction to snatch the wooden spoon from his hand, before grabbing hold of Kevin’s face, squeezing his cheeks together until Kevin resembled a fish.

With his free hand, he brought the napkin up and wiped it over the Dane’s cheek, Kevin mumbling some colourful language under his breath in Danish. 

“Oh calm down.” Jenson chuckled. Kevin turned to glare at him when Nando was finally done cleaning him up.

“You’re all… stupid!” he mumbled, stomping his foot. Jenson just snorted and simply brought him into a tight hug. Kevin wiggled around a little, but then let out a ‘humph’ and cuddled a little bit closer.

After a long moment, he pulled away, grimacing a little as Jenson kissed his cheek before turning to Fernando. The Spaniard was watching them with gentle eyes and held out his arms to Kevin. 

“Come here little one.” he cooed, putting the wooden spoon back on the kitchen counter. 

“I’m not your little one.” Kevin hissed, but then cuddled close to the Spaniard, allowing Nando to pet his hair a little.

“We won’t think any less of you of you like cuddles, silly.” Fernando murmured, rubbing Kevin’s back. Kevin sighed.

“Fine, I like cuddles. Happy now?” he grumbled. Jenson ruffled his hair.

“Very.” he answered. Fernando swatted Jenson’s hand away and immediately tried to push Kevin’s hair back in place. Jenson just rolled his eyes and turned away to check up on Stoffel and Carlos, coughing awkwardly at what he saw, the two all tangled up and almost shyly kissing each other. Fernando tutted and slammed his hand over Kevin’s eyes.

“Cariños! No PDA, poor angel Kevin is here too.” he said. Stoffel pulled away from Carlos just long enough to snort.

“Angel? You should see the pictures Marcus sends him!” 

THE END


End file.
